The Administrative Core A will provide oversight of the entire VCD AADCRC to ensure efficient operations and facilitate scientific collaborations. Dr. Schwartz will direct Core A in collaboration with the other Project/Core Leaders, who together will form the Executive Committee of the VCU AADCRC. An Administrative Assistant will assist the Director. Administrative functions of Core A include the organization and implementation of monthly research meetings of the VCU AADCRC investigators, and of quarterly business meetings of the Executive Committee. Daily operations will be managed by Project and Core Leaders. The Director, with advice from the Executive Committee, will select three new external reviewers on an annual basis (to promote fresh insights), and will also organize the annual visit of these reviewers and the associated VCU AADCRC Program Symposium, which will be held at VCU and will be open to the public and general research and medical communities. The Executive Committee will monitor the performance of Scientific Cores B and C to ensure that the needs of all AADCRC VCU investigators are met. The VCU AADCRC database also will be monitored with the aim of optimizing data sharing among AADCRC investigators during the early phases of research, and with the general scientific community at an appropriate time thereafter. Travel plans to attend the NIH Steering committee meeting and associated scientific conference will be organized through this Administrative Core A. This administrative structure will provide a conducive environment for collaborative interactions and scientific research to flourish.